1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting rows of products, for instance green bricks or dried bricks for the brick manufacturing industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus is known and is marketed by applicant himself. The known apparatus is specially developed for the brick manufacturing industry and is utilized for transport of dried bricks to a kiln for further firing thereof. A lift provides for a supply of drying plates which function as carriers for the rows of bricks the drying plates are moved in a first transporting direction using first transport means. Sliding means are provided for sliding the rows of bricks off the drying plates in a second transporting direction transversely of the first transporting direction for further transport of the bricks using second transport means.
It has been found in practice that sliding the rows of bricks off the drying plates causes considerable noise nuisance and raises a great deal of dust. Shifting of the bricks in lengthwise direction over the drying plates moreover speeds up wear of the drying plates considerably.
The invention has for its object to provide an apparatus for transporting rows of products which obviates said drawbacks.